


Wrangling

by Prism0467 (marley_station)



Series: We are Kindred [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bickering, Drinking & Talking, Gen, One Shot, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marley_station/pseuds/Prism0467
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the <i>Kindred</i> Universe.  Kiba has a not-so-chance encounter with Kabuto's new friend.</p><p>For Kiba's birthday 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrangling

An indicator lamp on his laptop was the only light in the otherwise completely dark room where Kiba lay in bed on his side, hugging a pillow to his head, listening to a heavy rain batter the bedroom window.  Kiba snuggled into a familiar contour on the old mattress created by the weight of his own body, but wasn’t finding the comfort he sought.  Anxiety and confusion were defeating his effort to achieve forgetfulness in slumber, and he occasionally opened his eyes to the darkness.

 

The earlier evening’s events played on repeat in Kiba’s head: at a small secluded table in a bar known for being a local law enforcement favorite, Officer Inuzuka nursed a cold one as he observed a certain blond male officer at another table, socializing alongside his stocky partner with a few others.  Despite their contentious history, Kiba’s recent admission of sexual attraction to Officer Uzumaki¹ had only served to stoke his awe for him.  Naruto’s uncanny impression of a homing beacon was as compelling as it had ever been, and Kiba, like so many others, was helplessly drawn to it.

 

Kiba observed the two now-empty lager bottles on the table in front of him.  It occurred to him that this was was usually about the time he’d become disgusted with his behavior, stand up from the table and leave the bar in a silent huff.  But things were different now.  Kiba was trying to make peace with his evolving sexuality.  So this time, instead of fighting his urge to remain in the presence of Naruto’s light, he surrendered to it.

 

Kiba raised an empty bottle and drew the attention of a nearby server, who nodded in understanding.  Kiba returned the bottle to the table, unaware of the officer approaching his table until said officer picked up the chair opposite Kiba’s position, turned it around, and straddled it, facing Kiba.

 

Kiba eyeballed the cop across from him.  

 

Officer Shino Aburame.  Kiba knew of him.  His skill as a strategist often had their peers comparing him to Special Investigator Nara.  He was sometimes called on for tactical support to the K-9 units.  He was reputed to have what Kiba considered a weird fascination with insects.  And there was that other thing.

 

Officer Aburame was Kabuto’s new ‘friend’ -- the one who’d offered to exact revenge for him², after what Kiba liked to call ‘the kissing incident’ that cost Kabuto two teeth³.  Kabuto declined the offer, of course, but Officer Aburame didn’t go away.  It soon became obvious to anyone watching that the officer had chosen to keep a watchful eye on Kabuto -- and on Kabuto’s budding friendship with Kiba.

 

Kiba wasn’t yet sure what to make of Aburame’s vigilance.

 

“This seat taken?”

 

Kiba shrugged, silently analyzing the officer’s paced monotone as the server came over and set a beer on the table in front of him, collected the two empty bottles, then left.

 

“Thanks”, Kiba grunted as the server walked away.  He grabbed the icy bottle.  “Nothing for you?” Kiba directed at his table-mate as he tipped it back.

 

“Ah, I have a late shift”, Shino responded.

 

“Bummer”, Kiba responded, not really caring.

 

Long moments of distracting silence more irritating to Kiba than uncomfortable followed, where Shino silently observed Kiba as he downed his third beer for the evening.

 

“Did you want something?” Kiba asked, unable to keep the annoyance out of his voice.  Aburame hardly moved his head, choosing to maintain a shaded stare at him.  What was the deal with this guy?

 

“We have a mutual friend, you and I”, the officer announced.

 

Kiba instantly felt challenged.  He looked directly at Aburame’s shaded eyes.  “And?”

 

Shino reached up with one hand and leisurely adjusted his eyewear on the bridge of his nose.  “And our friend has been trying like mad to downplay the fact that he thinks you hang the moon.  I wanted to get an up-close and personal view of what Kabuto finds so... enthralling.”

 

Kiba lifted a brow at Shino’s comment.  “You about done?” he asked him.

 

“Actually I just got started”, Aburame answered.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kiba queried, setting his bottle down and sitting up straighter.

 

“Still no word on who punched out his teeth?  I have it on good authority it was someone he knew.”

 

“What are you asking  _ me  _ for?”

 

“Whenever I bring it up to him, he changes the subject.”

 

“Seems to me you suck at taking hints.”

 

“I’m only trying to look after him.”

 

“I didn’t know he needed looking after.”

 

“You didn’t?  You’re one of only a handful of people he associates with”, Shino observed, “and the only one for whom he tries to conceal his true feelings.”

 

That was enough for Kiba.  Who was this guy?  What did he want with Kabuto?  With him?  Why was he involving himself in their business? He leaned forward across the table, cold eyes trained on Aburame.  “If there’s something you need to say to me, then eighty-six the double-talk and just say it”, he challenged.

 

One corner of Shino’s mouth lifted in a smirk.  “It appears denial is the tie that binds you two -- one of them, at least”, he concluded as he got up from the chair.  “Enjoy the remainder of your crush-fest.”  He turned to leave.

 

Kiba was incensed at the comment, which touched a considerable nerve.  His chair made a disturbing noise as he bounded up from it and pushed it carelessly away from the table.  He’d caught up with Shino and rounded on him, halting the officer’s exit, before he even realized what he’d done.

 

“Listen, you”, Kiba began, body tense and eyes alight with emotion.  “I don’t know what kinda game you’re playing, but I’m not the guy you wanna play games with.”

 

They were eye to eye, separated by only a small space, and now the center of the room’s attention. Shino cocked his head to one side, and Kiba silently wondered if he’d be able to get in a punch or two without getting himself suspended again.

 

Shino leaned in.  “He’s watching us”, he told Kiba in a voice only the two of them could hear. “For his sake, we should try to find some common ground. What do you say?”

 

It was exactly what Shino had been angling for, Kiba realized: a dramatic scene between the two of them, maybe even with punches thrown, in the middle of a bar filled with cops -- and Kabuto -- as witnesses.  Kiba was falling for it hook, line and sinker.  He felt like an idiot.  “I say go fuck yourself”, he responded in the same low volume.

 

Shino leaned back, and Kiba felt himself relax a little.  Though only a little: the murmurs from the crowd surrounding them were now reaching his ears.  He just knew Naruto was watching, and shaking his head.

 

He wasn’t going to look to confirm it.  Instead he turned and left.  He’d take care of his tab when he returned.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Kiba was in distracted mode the entire drive home.  _ Son of a bitch. I’ll never hear the end of this shit at work!  Fucker.  Who does he think he is? Why the fuck is Kabuto so important to him all of a sudden?  Where does he get off playing with me? I don’t have to answer to him.  Wait a minute -- is he  _ doing  _ Kabuto now?  Is that what’s going on? The little shit.  What the fuck has he been telling Aburame?  He better not be in on this. _

 

Kiba ran an anxious hand through brown curls.   _Aburame does have a sexy voice.  And that alpha mode of his is kinda hot.  And his hair is…_ _what if he_ is _doing Kabuto? He’d tell me if he were banging Aburame.  Wouldn’t he? No, not if Aburame was telling the truth about Kabuto’s feelings._ _Does Aburame even swing that way?  I sure as hell can’t tell._

 

_ What if he just  _ wants  _ to fuck Kabuto? _

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Kiba lay in bed staring at the wall.  His hair was still damp from the rain.  He had no idea how he’d managed to make it home from the bar.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Constructive Possession, Chapter 16: Damage Control
> 
> ² Constructive Possession, Chapter 17: Normal
> 
> ³ Constructive Possession, Chapter 14: Indoctrination


End file.
